


agent 0069 doesn't really make sense here does it.

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: M16 agent David Strider has an encounter with notorious Jake English, that leaves him a little shaken and stirred.
Relationships: Jake English/Dave Strider
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	agent 0069 doesn't really make sense here does it.

Tied up and handcuffed for this long into it, Dave noticed things about Him.

It started with the small dusting of hair along His neck. Small, almost invisible chestnut coloured microhairs that ran down His collar bone to eventually grow into thicker and larger curls that just quickly disappeared behind the thin crisp sheet of His dress shirt.

Sheets like the ones underneath Dave that he had thought soft and inviting not even eight hours before when he had just come from the airport and his only thought was a decent shower. 

A shower that ran and drowned the room with sounds, beyond those of his muffled cries. 

Or where those in his mind. 

The pain had to be real though. 

If not that, what else. 

The pure blinding pain between his thighs, each held apart and one pressed into his ribs by the large heavy form pressing down into him. The solid weight of His muscles, stretched taught by their efforts to keep the M16 agent down. His abdomen rubbing against the smooth back of his thighs and His buckle and leather belt rubbing against the back of Dave's back. The metallic taste of the Smith & Wesson driving deeper into his cheek. 

Dave let out a sharp cry over the red silk tie stuffed in his mouth- a sharp twist from Him had made the head of His dick just barely graze a very sensitive spot. 

He moved his grip from the base of Dave's thigh to the back of his knee, standing up straighter, "I always found you alluring, " he said it in an almost hushed tone, one Dave would have mistaken for affection- "almost fluttering." if he wasn't bent in half under Him.

Dave didn't wanna admit the cold crawl of fear tightening in his belly, like a den of snakes writing within. 

He flashed Dave a smile that seemed to almost glow in the dark of the hotel room.

Dave should have stayed in Argentina and left English alone. 

Right now he could have been sitting in a less than ideal but still safe, stuffy office going over mountains of paperwork and beauracratic tape with nothing but a very bitter but loyal Karkat, and lukewarm and half drained juice box of apple juice at his side.

Stayed at home with Dirk who had warned him to retire and quit while he was ahead.

Dave moved in a sharp jerk, bridging his back almost like lightning ran up his spine, he breathed in a sharp deep breath as he felt the full blinding feeling of pleasure rack him to his core. 

The smile across His face pulled wider, He notice Dave's sudden pleasure. He knew Dave was experiencing pleasure from all of this. From being taken like this. 

He could see the effects. Dave's body was on fire, one that seemed to consume and burn through his skin with sexual pleasure. He could feel the goosebumps that ran across the agent's skin, how his nipples were hard and pert against the cold and how his toes would curl and flex at even the slightest movement. 

Shit, He could just feel Dave's entrance clench and release around his thick cock- like it wasn't deep enough and Dave wanted more. That the only sound in the room wasn't just the thump of the headboard against the wall but the grunt and pained sounds from the muffled blonde's mouth. 

He ran his hand down along the inside of Dave's thigh, to grab the stiff shaven cock between them- a sharp contrast to his own tangled mess of dark hair. 

A feeling of panic shot through Dave's heart sharp enough to make his eyes screw shut. Dave could still feel those rough calloused fingers, wet from having worked Dave open, rub and thumb at his head- coating it in thin pre-cum. 

He spoke again, "A right waste of those hips on anything else other than my cock,"

He tightened His grip around the Dave's base before giving him another hearty grind. Electricity danced behind Dave's eyes and for a second it felt like the whole room was engulfed in it. 

' _Why_ ,' 

He had stopped fucking him by now, He was now just milking Dave. He was now just rolling His hips against Dave's in long sensual and steady strokes. 

Almost like a lover. 

Almost like he cared, 

"Fu- _ucck_..." 

Dave wanted to scream. It was getting deep and deeper, more intense and all Dave could do was let the pleasure draw louder and louder moans from the back of his throat. It felt like this voice just wasn't his anymore, some other person in this room high strung on sex and lustful enough to sound like a cheap whore. 

He went back to fucking him. ' _Because how many times had he cum now...'_ Harder this time. Pistoning in and out of him like a raging wolf claiming a mate in heat. Dave finally let out a shout. 

"Ah... Ah... ah-" 

Dave bit down on his lip to try and silence himself, willing to let the taste of blood bring him back down to earth. Even with his eyes closed, his eyeballs rolled to the back of his head- heady with the feelings that racked his body.

He bent down to lick Dave's ear, something like bile rose to the back of the agent's throat at the hearty scent of sun and freshly trimmed forest enveloped both of them. 

Dave felt something wet, roll down his length and down his taint to the squelching sounds of the cock still driving into him. He wasn't holding his cock anymore. 

"Ah- a...." 

Dave's eyes popped open when he finally felt the hot ropes of seering cum spill into him. With one last thrust He deposited all of himself in a slick river that might as well have gone all the way deep into Dave's core.

Dave couldn't say anymore. 

He was breathing heavy shallow breaths along Dave's neck, still over 6 inches inside Dave. 

"I don't want you anywhere near the Philippines again," He gave one last hearty thrust that seemed to knock Dave's brain ajar.

The light-headedness felt too much like vertigo.

"I would have hoped to keep our affair quite," He cupped Dave's chin, "but I could never resist you." 

He pulled out of Dave in a sharp jerk, before jumping off the bed and wiping down that fucking monster dick down with the now ruined tie he pulled out of Dave's mouth. Dave's legs were too jelly to stand. 

"I must make my exit," He said, heading toward the door, hand on the handle, 

"Aren't you going to unlock the handcuffs." Like that even mattered. Dave just wanted to say something, a sound in the past hours that was just his own. To know he could still talk. 

Jake looked back, illuminated by the light of the hallway, "Silly me," he pulled out the small set of keys from the table, "They were never locked."


End file.
